151: Babyfier
Babyfier, A.K.A. Experiment 151, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to turn entire populations into babies, causing planetary chaos; the antidote consists of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three mashed bananas, and a dollop of 100% Kona coffee. If left untreated, de-aged victims will have to grow up all over again. His one true place is at the dog shelter, turning old dogs into adorable puppies, thus making them more appealing to potential adopters. He is voiced by Tara Strong. He was activated by an ocean wave. Lilo uses him to get into a movie she can't watch because she is not old enough, but Stitch, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley eventually get turned into babies as well. Gantu also gets turned into a baby when Reuben releases 151 on him. In the end, the effects of 151 are reversed and everyone is turned back into adults except for Gantu. Appearance Babyfier is a small light pink koala-like experiment with a large head with a baby-like face, tiny purple insect-like wings, stubby legs, short stubby ears, plump cheeks, blue nose, a yellow pacifier in his mouth and a long baby rattle-shaped tail with dark pink stripes. Special Abilities Babyfier can sprinkle a pink powder from his rattle-like tail over the target, causing his victims to regress both physically and mentally into babies (or toddlers in the Stitch! anime). If not cured, said victims will have to grow up all over again. Weaknesses A mixture of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three mashed bananas, and a dollop of 100% Kona coffee will revert Babyfier's victims to their original age. Alternatively, a special type of flower unique to Izayoi Island can be used as a substitute for the Kona coffee. ''Stitch! Babyfier made an appearance in Season 2 of the ''Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Link, Spike, and Woody. It is revealed that Hämsterviel reverted these experiments to evil using a recording of Angel's song, thus enabling them to wreak havoc on the island. In another episode, Babyfier was reprogrammed by Hämsterviel to transform his victims into toddlers instead of babies (and appropriately renamed Toddler-fier). He left Stitch in charge of several schoolchildren whom he turned into toddlers, including Yuna herself. He made a third appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Babyfier ScreenCapture 24.09.13 18-23-31.jpg|Babyfier's experiment pod ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-22-16.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 8-53-27.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-33-03.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 8-55-08.jpg|Changing Ice Cream Man ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-49-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-51-23.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-00-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 8-59-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-53-48.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 8-56-52.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 8-58-33.jpg|Changing a worker ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-55-47.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-45-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-56-33.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 18-24-37.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-58-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 16-59-03.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 18-25-06.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-02-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-24-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-25-24.jpg|Changing Nani ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-26-41.jpg|Changing Stitch ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-27-19.jpg|Changing Jumba and Pleakley ScreenCapture 20.04.13 17-02-01.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 17-02-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 17-03-08.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 17-03-09.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 17-03-48.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-03-15.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-28-04.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 17-04-20.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-29-44.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 17-07-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-13-43.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-14-14.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-15-49.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-17-12.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-30-52.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-32-12.jpg|Changing Gantu ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-19-41.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-21-15.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-18h00m20s199.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-23-56.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-24-50.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-25-43.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-26-52.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-27-36.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-28-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-29-31.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-30-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-31-09.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-32-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-33-48.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-18h11m03s286.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-06-43.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-34-45.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-36-41.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-37-20.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-39-06.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-39-42.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-40-36.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-42-29.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-18h16m50s028.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-44-08.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-46-11.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-47-17.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-18h19m05s951.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-48-08.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-48-41.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-18h20m33s433.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-18h20m42s231.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-49-52.jpg ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-51-34.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-33-16.jpg|Changing an old dog ScreenCapture 20.04.13 22-54-29.jpg Ploot ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-12-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-13-05.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-41-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-57-50.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-18-37.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-19-29.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-20-20.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-23-17.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-12-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-25-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-36.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-17-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-28-05.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-18-12.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-18-26.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-29-35.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-19-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-31-46.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-12.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-18.jpg Leroy & Stitch ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-17-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-47.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-20-00.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-12.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-55.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-19.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-12.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-43-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-10-56.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-08.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-17.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-43.jpg ScreenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h43m40s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h18m46s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h06m50s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h34m20s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Link-age ScreenCapture 31.01.13 1-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-41-37.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-17-33.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 22-44-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-02-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-30.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg Toddler-fier ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-09-14.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-10-15.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 19-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 19-47-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-11-34.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 19-47-50.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-12-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-15-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-16-06.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-17-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-18-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-50-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-52-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-53-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-55-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-58-49.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 13-59-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 14-12-18.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 14-12-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 14-13-27.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-29-33.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-30-03.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-30-44.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-31-35.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-32-39.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-34-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 9-33-43.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-03h20m56s989.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-03h21m26s568.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-03h22m01s516.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-00h41m33s492.jpg Miscellaneous EX151.jpg Panes29.jpg Trivia *Even though Stitch was not born as a baby (being a genetic experiment), Babyfier still managed to turn him into an infant. **This happens again in ''Leroy & Stitch, as in one scene, Babyfier turns three Leroy clones into infants. This also shows that while experiments have different lifespans and aging cycles than humans (as seen in "Skip"), they still have different stages of life. Simply put, "experiment years" are not equal with "human years". *Babyfier's pod color is white. *Babyfier's tail appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. *In the English dub of the Stitch! anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Babyfier's favorite type of sandwich is puréed carrots. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments